Family Game Nights with The Weasleys
by RalphieIsALord
Summary: It is Thursday evening and the Weasly's are hosting a family reunion and to celebrate, they're having a game night! They had all just finished a wonderful supper, made by Molly. Ginny brought their first game to the table... The first story in the "family game nights" trilogy. Well, you freaks who placed a review, the second one is up!


"It is Thursday evening and the Weasley's are hosting their family reunion and to celebrate, they're having a game night! Charlie had came back home from Romania, Percy had taken the day off, and Arthur Weasley had also taken the day off. They had all just finished a wonderful supper, made by Molly, and sat down at the table. Ginny brought their first game to the table.

"I thought this muggle game that Dad found, Monopoly, would be a fun one to learn," Ginny said. So they took the lid off and Ron read the instructions.

"it says here that everyone needs to pick a piece they want to play as," Ron read out loud. Percy and Charlie both reached for the car. When they both went to pick it up, the car was launched off the table and onto the floor.

"nice going, you arse hole!" Percy shouted, his hands up in the air.

"Oh, I'm the arse hole, eh?" Charlie sneered, standing up from his chair. They both death stared at each-other for a second before they lunged for the car on the ground.

Fred snatched the dog right out of Ron's hands.

"hey, give it back!" Ron whined.

"you snooze-" Fred said.

"-you loose," George finished Fred's sentence. Ron scowled and grabbed Fred's fists. As he pried open Fred's fingers, Fred started to smile. When Ron saw 2 empty palms, he immediately looked to George who was flaunting the dog by throwing it up in the air, then catching it again. Ron clenched his jaw and swiped the dog that was in mid air. He ran away from the table, clutching the metal dog tight.

"well, I guess I'll be the iron," said Molly sheepishly taking the iron and placing it on the go space, "Arthur, I think this is going to be like the last family night." Arthur sighed and stood from his chair. Molly got up as well, then got on her knees. Arthur took off his jacket and Molly grabbed his pants. She unzipped his fly. Ginny sat their watching the spectacle. Then she retreated to the couch and started to unbutton her blouse.

Meanwhile, Ron was being chased up the stairs by the twins. Ron wasn't doing so well. They were gaining on him and he was almost at another platform when George suddenly apparated in front of him, tripping Ron face flat into the platform. Fred pounced on top of him, straddling him on the ground. Fred flipped Ron over to face upwards.

"do it, Fred," George cooed. Fred spread Ron's legs apart.

"trowsero gonno," George chanted as he pointed his wand at Ron's pants. Suddenly, the seams of Ron's pants started to split and curl to reveal pail skin. Fred kept Ron's legs apart as Ron squirmed to get free. George stood over them, making sure Fred did it correctly.

"good, now... Boxero rido," George said and Ron's Boxers disintegrated.

Down stair, Charlie and Percy fought to be top.

"I am top!" Percy gritted his teeth as he tried to pin Charlie to the floor.

"I am older, I get to be top!" Charlie huffed as he rolled them over, pinning Percy in return.

"fine, just do it already," Percy grumbled. He gasped as Charlie started to give him a hickey.

Ginny, who was now bare naked, fondled her boobs as she watched her mom suck her dads dick. She was super horny.

"hey Ginny!" Percy called to her from underneath Charlie.

"mmmhhhhmmmm?" she hummed, continuing to fondle herself.

"come join Charlie and I," Percy suggested between gasps from Charlie's grinding on his hips.

"um - oohhhh... - sure," Ginny said getting up from the couch. Charlie and Percy stopped and got up.

"OK Ginny, get on your hands and knees like a cat," Percy instructed.

"why, what are we going to do?" Ginny questioned uneasily.

"shut up and do it or I will hex you," Charlie threatened. Ginny bit her lips and got on her hands and knees like she was told.

"so, Percy, you can take the front and I will take the back?" Charlie suggested.

"sure, I like that," Charlie agreed. Ginny's eyes widened to see a massive erect dick in front of her face. Then, she got slammed so hard in the anus and a 9 inch penis filled her mouth. This got her even more horny, causing her to suck harder while bobbing her head. Percy and Charlie hummed with pleasure as they continued the movements.

"oh god," Percy gulped as he came into Ginny's mouth. Ginny swallowed with content.

"can I have Ginny for a bit, Percy?" Charlie asked.

"fine, whatever," Percy said walking away from Ginny. As Percy's wang left her lips, she dribbled a mix of cum and spit. Charlie flipped Ginny over with amazing speed.

"Charlie," Ginny breathed, "you're not using a condom?"

"nope," Charlie. Ginny rocked up and down as he pounded her in the pussy. She quickly forgot how dangerous this might be and feelings of pleasure took their place.

Percy walked over to his dad and started to anal him in his fat ass.

Upstairs, George, Fred and Ron we all fondling each-other.

And that, Draco, is why we don't befriend the Weasleys," Lucius explained to a 15 year old Draco and his wife Narcissa. The Malfoy family sat around their fire place, peacefully enjoying a quiet night in.

"you know, I don't get what the problem with that is," Draco confessed.

"you young people just don't understand... Do you like to being fucked in the anus?" Lucius said trying to be as calm as possible with the strange question.

"I don't know I have never tried it..." Draco debated his fathers question.

"I kind of agree with Draco," said Narcissa, "maybe we should try. It sounds kind of fun!"

Lucius rolled his yes and sneered. "fun? You must be joking... OK , then. Let's have some family game night fun..."

* * *

Should I continue the story with the Malfoy family? Leave a review on your thoughts! ;)


End file.
